


don't shine your light on me

by spaceburgers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceburgers/pseuds/spaceburgers
Summary: Of course I’ll stay, he doesn’t say. Where else would I be? Where else could I possibly go?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaywalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywalk/gifts).



> i wrote all of this in half an hour in one sitting while half-asleep

Izumi has never particularly cared for the idea of birthdays. Sure, it was great to get presents as kid, but after a while it just got _old_ —chocolates and carefully-written cards from fans who had no idea who he was, not really; flowers and letters and Izumi couldn’t even differentiate one gift from another at the end of the day, so what was the point of it all, really? No, Izumi thought then, there isn’t a point to birthdays at all.

But then he met Tsukinaga Leo, and of course he had to mess that up Izumi too. He couldn’t even have left _that_ much alone. No, Leo had to worm his way into Izumi’s life and Izumi’s heart and completely turn Izumi’s carefully constructed world around, apparently. Ridiculous. It’s completely ridiculous.

And yet—

“ _Sena_ ,” Leo gasps, squirming underneath him. Izumi has him pinned to the bed, hands curled around Leo’s slender wrists. Leo's red hair is in disarray, fanned out against the pillow. His face is flushed; his eyes are misty. His lips are pink and kiss-bitten, and he’s never been more beautiful to Izumi in his entire life. “Sena, please—”

“Please what?” Izumi mutters. He trails his hands across Leo’s chest, Leo’s hips, almost greedy in his exploration of Leo’s skin. He is so beautiful, and Izumi’s almost afraid that he’ll break him, his unclean hands on something as pure as Leo’s bare skin. But Izumi has always been selfish, and he kisses Leo’s chest again, makes Leo whimper underneath him.

“Please—”

“It’s my birthday,” Izumi murmurs. “You said I could do whatever I wanted.”

Leo gasps again as Izumi’s hands trail lower, but it’s cut off by a tiny giggle.

“I did say that, didn’t I?”

Izumi hums in agreement, presses more kisses to Leo’s chest, trails it down to his navel. He can feel Leo’s muscles jump under his lips. It’s the most amazing thing Izumi’s ever experienced.

“I guess I’m your present this year,” Leo says, laughing. Izumi pulls away to look down at him, his eyes narrowed.

“You’ve already given me a gift,” Izumi says.

“I know,” Leo says. He reaches up, tangles his fingers with Izumi’s. “But I wanted to give you something special too.”

And there’s that funny ache in his chest again, the one that always comes on without warning whenever Leo says something incredibly sappy using the same tone of voice one would use to talk about the weather. It’s _infuriating_. Izumi makes a vague noise of frustration, and then he dips his head again, scrapes his teeth against Leo’s neck. Leo gasps, his hands flying out to wrap around the back of Izumi’s neck.

“ _Sena_ ,” Leo whines. Izumi replaces his teeth with his lips, soothing Leo’s bruised skin with his tongue.

“You’re always like this,” Izumi mutters. “You’re always so—”

Izumi breaks off. There are no words for it, really. There’s nothing he can possibly say to describe Leo, to encapsulate the essence of Tsukinaga Leo in something as simple as words. Because words have never been enough for the both of them; it’s always been the sounds of Leo’s music, wrapping around them, joining them together. It’s always been sidelong glances and reluctant smiles, Leo’s hand over his as they sit in the practice room after everyone else has gone home. It’s the sound of Izumi’s name on Leo’s lips, the feeling of Leo’s mouth pressed against Izumi’s skin. It’s the way Leo’s always held him like he’s something precious, something worthy of his love.

It’s the way Izumi’s heart beats in double-time against his skin. It’s _this_ , right here, right now, Leo lying underneath him, smiling so gently that Izumi’s chest hurts.

Without thinking Izumi lifts one of his hands, gently grazes Leo’s cheek. Leo looks back at him, his piercing green eyes bright even in the darkness of the room.

“Happy birthday, Sena,” he says.

Izumi chokes on his words. There’s so much he wants to say to Leo— _sorry, thank you, I love you, don’t ever leave me again_ , but Izumi is useless and pathetic, and all he can do is shift lower down on the bed and press his lips against the side of Leo’s length.

Leo inhales sharply, and Izumi takes it as encouragement to continue. He kisses the tip, one hand stroking the base leisurely, the other hand on Leo’s hip to hold him down.

“Sena, you—”

“Presents don’t argue,” Izumi says, and then takes Leo into his mouth.

And it’s not the first time they’ve done this, it’s not even the second or third or tenth time, but Izumi will always marvel at the way Leo’s back bows underneath his bands, the graceful arch of his back and the beautiful noises that escape from his lips like music. Leo groans, high-pitched and breathy, and Izumi slides his head further down, keeping Leo’s hips pinned to the bed.

He takes his time with it, going slow. He rubs circles into Leo’s skin, keeps at a steady pace as Leo moans and whimpers underneath him. When he looks up he locks eyes with Leo, sees how wrecked he is already, and it’s the realization that he’s the only person who’s ever seen Leo this way that gets to him more than anything. No one else has seen Leo like this; no one else has charted the geography of Leo’s body, no one else has ever been able to take Leo apart with just the careful ministration of lips and tongue and hands.

“Sena,” Leo gasps, “Sena, I’m _close_ —” and Izumi hollows his cheeks and slides as far down as he can, and then Leo comes with a loud, wordless groan, his hands tightening in Izumi’s hair as he finishes.

Izumi swallows and pulls off, and immediately Leo is scrabbling at his shoulders, dragging him forward forcefully to kiss him. The kiss is almost desperate, open-mouthed and messy, and one of Leo’s hands stay in Izumi’s hair while the other drifts lower to bring Izumi to completion. Izumi joins hands with Leo, and together they stroke Izumi until he comes too, moaning into Leo’s mouth.

After, they lie together, breathing together in sync. Izumi moves to roll off Leo, but Leo twines his arms around Izumi’s back, keeping him in place.

“Stay,” Leo says.

Leo really is beautiful, Izumi thinks. His cheeks are flushed with exhaustion, and his eyes look like they’re shining. Slowly, Izumi lifts a hand, rests it against Leo’s cheek. Leo closes his eyes and leans into it. It’s probably a good thing, Izumi thinks, because then Leo can’t see the horrifically sappy expression that’s probably on his face right now.

He thinks he’s never been happier in his entire life.

“Of course,” Izumi says in response. _Of course I’ll stay_ , he doesn’t say. _Where else would I be? Where else could I possibly go?_

With his eyes still closed, Leo smiles.

Izumi smiles too.

 


End file.
